destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
S1E9 "Always One Step Ahead"
Clark was at the Planet, making final preparations to go with Lois to the gala hosted by Lex Luthor later that day. She was again telling him all about what she’s prepared to wear, and asking him to look respectable as well, and also explaining how she is going to be asking Luthor questions, and that he can tag along if he wants to. He starts explaining how he knows all this and is ready for whatever the night holds. Lex is back in his lab, looking at a frame of a sort of power armor, his secret project that he’s been working on. He looks at the news report of Metallo’s attack and smiles. He knew that Corben wouldn’t take down the Superman, he counted on it. He just wanted to let the alien have a taste of what was coming. But, his major priority was the gala he was hosting. He had to maintain his public image, despite what his feelings towards Superman are. That evening, at Lex’s mansion, Clark and Lois arrive at the carpet in front of the building where a valet comes and takes the car away. They walk into the mansion, looking around at all the magnificent architecture that makes it up. Walking into the crowd of people, Clark starts talking about how he’s never been to something like this before. Lois manages to calm his nerves and says that nobody here is going to act strange or out of place, except for him. Clark bashfully looks away and Lois says that it’s normal for him to act that way, and he shouldn’t let it upset him. Lex walks out into the room, greeting everyone he sees with a smile. He soon meets up with Lois and happily greets her, saying that it is a true pleasure to have her here at the gala. She tells him that the pleasure is all hers, and that if he doesn’t mind, she has a few questions to ask him. He goes on about how he doesn’t usually do that at social events, but he invited a reporter, so he expected it, and tells her to start the questions. She first asks about what his company’s plans are for the near future. He goes on about how they are trying to finalize a new way to get energy, clean and efficient, for a low price of nothing. He intends to have America run on free electricity and fuel for the years to come, the prices for all these being handled by regular tax, without increase. She writes it down and then after a few more business-related questions, she asks what his feelings are on Superman. Clark, who is nearby, hears this and shuffles over to hear what Lex has to say. Lex, after thinking for a second, says he is glad to have Superman in the city, and that he couldn’t imagine a Metropolis without him. It killed Lex to say that, but, he had to say it anyways. After that, Lois thanks Lex for his time, and Lex wanders away, going back to greeting guests. Lois then heads over to a balcony and looks out at the stars. Clark walks out to meet up with her and asks why she just left like that. She tells him that she just doesn’t know what to do anymore. She’s got her story, she’s got all she needed from the night, and from her career, but she’s missing something. Something that she doesn’t know what it is. He consoles her saying that she is an amazing person, and no matter what she is missing, she will find it. And after she looks in his eyes, she says that she thinks she has. Leaning up and kissing him, Clark is a little shocked before he relents and takes in the kiss. Then, Lex starts making an announcement. He is on a stage saying that he hopes everyone is having a good time and that he’s got a little speech to say. He talks about how he is hopeful for the future of his company and the future of Metropolis. He’s put his cards down on a gradual push to be the city of the future, and he can’t wait to share that experience with everyone. He then says that something big is coming soon, and he can feel it, so everyone should be prepared for when it does come. Then, people start to leave, and awkwardly Clark leaves with Lois. She thanks him for the kiss, saying that she needed that. And also, she wants to know if Clark is free on Friday. He, after considering if dating her is a good idea or not, decides to accept her invitation, and go out with her. Then the two drive off back to Metropolis after a long night. Lex descends back down to his lab, looking at the half-done suit. He then opens up a case filled with Kryptonite and looks upon it. One of them seems affected. It must have come in contact with a mystery material, for now it appears to be red. He thinks that it’s red color means nothing and that it should just be disposed of. While throwing the Red Kryptonite away, he loads the green into the back of his suit, as it starts to power up the entire thing. Looking upon it with joy, he then shuts down the operation, letting the suit finish while he prepares his final strike against the Man of Steel. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Sean Connery as Perry White Calum Worthy as Jimmy Olsen Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes